antología del paraiso
by touka-chan21
Summary: "el pecado es la herencia oscura de la era anterior que llevara al mundo a la destrucción"
1. Chapter 1

**Que tal minna**

 **Esta vez les traigo una antología de historias de vocaloid, a las cuales les agregare de mi cosecha, con todos mis animes favoritos asi que espero lo disfruten y prometo ya actualizar las historias que tenga pendientes lo que pasa es que la inspiración tarda en llegar en algunas pero las continuare todas, por ahora los dejo con esta serie de one shots asi que sin mas los dejo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prólogo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Anteriormente hubo un paraíso en el cual los seres humanos coexistían pacíficamente con seres de otras especies pero esa paz no duro mucho pues un dia de la nada todo termino para los habitantes de ese pequeño lugar.

Los antiguos fundadores y colaboradores eran almas puras que solo deseaban la paz y la coexistencia de todo ser viviente en el mundo que los dioses habían creado para ellos, asi que al embarcarse en una nueva aventura descubrieron un nuevo paraíso en el cual fundarían una sociedad donde corregirían todos los errores del pasado.

El "segundo paraíso" como asi lo llamaron prospero de la misma forma que el anterior pero algo volvió a salir mal, en ese paraíso apareció algo llamado "malicia" que en el anterior no había existido, aterrados y decepcionados los fundadores huyeron de nuevo y en medio de un oscuro mar buscaron un nuevo hogar donde por ultima vez lo intentarían.

Cuando terminaron los preparativos en una de sus tantas reuniones decidieron que cada fundador encabezaría una región distinta de aquel lugar y que ninguno de ellos volverían a gobernar de la misma forma en la que lo habían hecho antes por que tal ves esa era una de las razones por las que los anteriores paraísos habían caído sin embargo uno de ellos sabia que no era la mejor elección pues no tenían medidas las consecuencias de esa decisión por lo que solo se limito a salir de la sala no sin antes decirles algo a sus colegas

.

.

.

.

.

" **el pecado es la herencia oscura de la era anterior que llevara al mundo a la destrucción"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hasta aquí el prólogo así que déjenme sus opiniones por favor**

 **Bye-bye**


	2. la fugitiva

**Minna**

 **Les dejo el primer cap de esta serie**

 **N.A. puse a bleach como el centro de atención de esta antología por que mientras mas avancen los caps se iran dando cuenta de todo. La historia será narrada en primera y tercera persona.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uno**

" **la fugitiva"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Por la senda machada del mal**

 **Corre salpicada de color carmesí**

 **La criminal huyo**

 **Aferrándose al amor de la corrupción**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Corria por una senda oscura del bosque, solo se podía ver como esta estaba llena de flores rojas, como si ellas supieran lo que fue capaz de hacer por aquella razón que la atormentaba recordándole aquel pasado tan oscuro que poseía, era una mujer de largo cabello color rosa palido, ojos grandes y azules tan vacios y llenos de experiencias aterradoras, vestia de negro mientras que aferraba un bulto a su pecho, ella misma se hacia llamar "la fugitiva" por obvias razones.

.

.

.

.

 **Unos años antes**

Jamas conoci a mi madre o a mi padre, se podría decir que he crecido completamente sola, tuve que aprender a defenderme de este cruel mundo en el que vivo ahora por que ni siquiera la monarquia es capaz de hacer algo con el crimen de este país, podría decirse que hasta el "emperador" esta involucrado en estas cosas.

Todo el mundo cae ante sus promesas y con unas cuantas palabras de esperanza les lava el cerebro para que jamas causen revuelo, por que el lo sabe, si el pueblo se levanta en su contra no podría hacer nada para evitar una revolución que le de fin a este asqueroso sistema con el que gobierna tan duramente.

Al ir creciendo me di cuenta de estas cosas, yo no creía sin embargo mantenía un perfil bajo ante los demás pues ir en contra del gobierno implicaba la muerte para los "traidores" todo en mi vida parecía normal hasta que me enamore de el, un activista revolucionario que me cegó al instante cuando hablaba con aquellas palabras que yo tanto me guardaba.

Al cumplir los veinte años decidi dejarlo todo o lo poco que tenia para unirme a su grupo de activistas en contra del gobierno, el me recibió con los brazos abiertos, sin embargo sentí una conexión al momento en que sus verdes ojos se cruzaron con los mios

-que hace una señorita tan hermosa en un lugar como este?-me pregunto tan descarado pero a la vez me gusto del todo

-solo intento llevar la justicia a los ojos de aquellos que no pueden verla-le conteste lo mas tranquila que pude

-soy Noel-me extendió su mano

-irina-la tome y el me sonrio tan dulce y encantador

El tiempo paso y al hacernos mas cercanos también me entere de ciertas cosas de su vida, por ejemplo uno de los miembros de la revolución me dijo que su cabeza era cazada por el mismísimo emperador y le había puesto un precio muy alto para que fuera perseguido por todo el mundo, pero lo que mas me sorprendio fue saber que el era llamado también "asesino perverso"

.

.

.

.

.

Por la senda donde florece el mal ella corre bañada de sangre fresca de su única victima. Sabia perfectamente que si continuaba con el en aquel lugar terminaría salpicada del odio que el tenia pero no le importo pues fue su amor por aquel hombre el que la hizo quedarse aunque la gente la señalara y le llamara bruja

.

.

.

.

.

Parecía ser otro dia mas donde llevaríamos acabo ese plan maestro del que tanto nos ocupamos en los últimos meses, nos adentraríamos al palacio del emperador en medio de la noche y le sorprenderíamos ahí armados hasta los dientes para después proceder a eliminar el mal del lugar.

Nos dividimos en dos grupos, los primeros vigilarían la entrada de la habitación mientras que el y yo junto con sus dos mejores amigos tendríamos el placer de cortarle el cuello, todo marchaba bien, el imponente hombre yacía dormido en su gran cama con dosel, Noel corto el mismo con un puñal mientras nos hacia señas para inmovilizar al hombre en cuanto se despertara, los dos chicos y yo nos pusimos en posición listos para todo hasta que….

-pale Noel-una voz varonil inundo el lugar, todos nos petrificamos en nuestros lugares mientras yo lo veía fruncir su ceño y apuntar el arma filosa al cuello de nuestro gobernante

-tus días están contados aizen

-fueron tan previsibles-el hombre sonrio con malicia y los recorrio a todos con la mirada para terminar en mi, aizen me sonrio y de un momento a otro se levanto la sabana impidiéndome ver, todo paso tan rápido que caundo el pedazo de tela cayo vi los cuerpos de mis antiguos colegas en el piso, Noel estaba desangrándose con una espada en el pecho mientras aizen le miraba como si admirara su mejor obra de arte

-i..irina-me llamo con una sonrisa en los labios yo me acerque a el sin percatarme de las lagrimas que mojaban mi rostro

-noel…-pronuncie antes de tocarlo pero una mano me lo impidió y la luz en los ojos de Noel se apago, vi morir frente a mi a mi amado y yo no hice nada para impedirlo

-aizen-sama-llamaron los guardias a su emperador

-llevensela a sayel, el sabra que hacer-me dio una ultima mirada y me arrastraron fuera del lugar, fuera del cuerpo de Noel, fuera de la ultima espreanza que tenia la gente de salir de aquel abismo oscuro que llamaban vida.

Vestida con un kimono blanco me llevaron por un pasillo oscuro a lo que parecía ser mi nueva celda, mientras recorríamos el lugar logre escuchar el grito desesperado de una mujer que pedia e imploraba que le devolvieran a sus hijos, decidi taparme los oídos y concentrarme en el camino pues asi seria menos dolorosa la carga de mi lamentable vida.

Las cadenas me oprimieron en aquella silla de metal en la que me sentaron mientras pensaba en las ultimas palabras que el me dijo hasta hace unas horas

-"algún dia los pecados serán juzgados en una oscura prisión de piedra"

Sonreí al recordar que el sabia que algo iba a cambiar en aquel bizarro mundo, hasta que escuche como abrieron la puerta de mi celda, un par de pasos se dirigieron hacia mi y al observar el suelo alguien se puso de pie frente a mi silla ejecutoria, había un científico que se parecía a mi

-quiero salir de aquí-susurre a lo cual el sonrio con sorna

-me temo que no podras hermosa niña, aizen tiene un interés especial por ti y desea que seas la cobaya de un experimento al igual que yo, y si todo sale bien podras ser libre de irte de este maravilloso lugar-mis intereses y los de el ahora se superponen, acepte cooperar con tal de que me dejaran ir

.

.

.

.

.

Por la senda de fría piedra corre despojándose del traje blanco de prisionera, ella se dirige hacia su primer destino, "el laboratorio"

.

.

.

.

.

Las semillas de aquel hombre fueron plantadas y crecieron gracias a los latidos de mi corazón, concebí unos hermosos mellizos con un padre abruptamente malo y rico que daría las ordenes para que fueran un par de conejillos de indias, al tocar el cristal que me separaba de uno de ellos recordé que yo fui una vez asi, fui creada sin conocer a mis progenitores, yo no quiero que estos niños que están conectados a los grandes tubos sufran el mismo destino que yo, se que no es mas que egoísmo pero ¡no permitiré que mis niños se conviertan en sus juguetes!

.

.

.

.

.

Lo único que ella hace es escapar de una vida de la que nunca obtuvo ni un ápice de amor

.

.

"por lo menos para estos niños no la quiero"

.

.

Corre por la senda del bosque donde caen las flores, abraza a dos bebes a los que ama contra su pecho y sigue huyendo, ella, la lamada fugitiva

.

.

.

En el país vecino vivimos de incognito, los mantengo alejados de las miradas de la gente, todas las noches salimos a pasear y en esta que la luna esta tan llena decidi ir al bosque de eldoh, se suponía que iba a ser un alegre paseo pero cuando les quite los ojos de encima un momento…..

Mis niños no estaban por ninguna parte…..

.

.

.

.

.

 **Acabe el primer capa si que disfruten y comenten**

 **Hasta el próximo cap**

 **Adiós…**


	3. legion

**Minna les traigo el siguiente cap de esta historia**

 **Espero les este gustando**

 **Por ahora este capitulo se tratara de bleach con algunas menciones de otros anime asi que presten atención a la lectura**

 **Disclaimer: bleach es propiedad de tite kubo al igual que vocaloid de sus creadores yo solo invento cosas locas con estos personaje e historias**

 **N.A: sigo agregándole a la historia cosas de mi cosecha asi que disfruten, seguirá siendo en primera y tercera persona**

 **PIERROT:** Personaje popular del teatro francés que se caracteriza por llevar un traje blanco muy amplio y con grandes botones.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dos**

" **legion"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** **De mi padre aprendí que el mundo está lleno de errores.** **"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ulquirra nacio el 27 de Diciembre de 595 en la ciudad de rolled, en la republica de las noches. Poco después de su nacimiento, la madre de ulquiorra, una prostituta local, se había acercado a las orillas del Río Orgo y puso a su bebé en una cuna para que el río se lo llevara y lo ahogara; mientras la cuna se alejaba, la prostituta se retiró. Sin embargo, ulquiorra fue rescatado a mitad del río, más tarde, por el director del orfanato local, que caminaba por el lugar, y lo llevo consigo.

Mientras crecía en el orfanato, el chico jugaba solamente con dos o tres niños, entre ellos grimjow y noitra que, con el tiempo, el primero y ulquirra se convirtieron en amigos íntimos. En algún momento, el joven descubrió que su amigo era rápido leyendo libros y era talentoso en el judo, en contraste con el, quien apenas podía leer. Todos los años, durante cada Festival de la Natividad, el niño veía que el emperador venía al orfanato para entregar regalos a los huérfanos.

.

.

.

.

.

En aquel oscuro palacio se podía escuchar la agonía y desesperación que producia una voz masculina, aquel hombre estaba tirado frente a unas escaleras de mármol que daban a un trono de igual material, el emperador estaba furioso pues irina clockwoker había desaparecido del lugar y se había llevado consigo a sus dos hijos, valla mujer problemática. Ahora estaban preguntando a los guardias del laboratorio si no habían visto a la mujer, o por lo menos si no habían ya seguido su rastro pues llevaba unas horas desparecida y sus inútiles hombres no tenían idea de donde buscar.

-esto no esta funcionando aizen-sama-el científico sayel le hablaba mientras veian al hombre morir

-lo se, pero creo que tengo la solución al problema

-que planea?

-vallamos al lugar con jóvenes potenciales para esta misión

-entiendo, lo seguire donde sea

.

.

.

.

.

El 26 de Diciembre de 600, ulquiorra observó que el emperador, y su consejero, sayel, habían llegado de nuevo, otro año, para entregarles sus regalos a los huérfanos. Mientras Julia ponía su gran bolsa blanca sobre la mesa, el pelinegro vio el carruaje de juguete tirado a caballos que tanto quería y se acercó para tomarlo. Al mismo tiempo que los niños se iban acumulando alrededor de la mesa, vio que el y su acompañante pasaron a la oficina del director del orfanato. Poco después, el pelinegro ojiverde agarró su juguete favorito y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

A la mañana siguiente, fue llamado a la oficina del director y, al entrar, se encontró de nuevo con ese hombre, para su sorpresa. Cuando él lo vio, el chico sacó el carruaje de juguete de su bolsillo y el director, inmediatamente, le había dicho que eso era su regalo por su cumpleaños y por el Día de la Natividad, y le reveló que aizen sería su nuevo padre desde ahora. ulquiorra había quedado perplejo ante la situación, pero sintió que aizen se acercó a él para preguntarle si odiaría ser su hijo, respondiéndole que no quería separarse para siempre de los niños del orfanato. Ante ese problema, el hombre le dijo que podían volver cualquier otro día para jugar, consiguiendo que el niño aceptara su adopción.

Mientras estaba guardando sus cosas en su habitación, para irse con su nuevo padre al día siguiente, pudo escuchar que el director le preguntaba a sayel si estaba haciendo lo correcto al ver que sería raro que el emperador adopte, pero escuchó que a aizen no le importó ya que siempre quiso tener hijos. El 28 de Diciembre, el pelinegro se despidió por última vez de sus amigos y del personal del orfanato para ir al palacio, junto con su nuevo papa.

Al llegar, el nuevo niño sousuke conoció a la criada de la casa, mavis vermilion.

Un año después, aizen le regaló a ulquiorra una espada, con una figura de murcielago grabada en la misma, por su cumpleaños.

Fue ahí donde la cruel historia de un niño que no sabia que haría allí comenzó.

.

.

.

.

.

"dos de la mañana, en un bosque oscuro por la noche me encontraba vagando y buscando algo que le habían arrebatado a mi padre desde hace 3 meses, a mis once años me enviaron a buscar eso que tanto anhela, preguntándome quien seria mi victima esa noche, una mujer? Un hombre? No lo se pero la sangre me hierve al saber que el o ella traiciono la paz del lugar donde vivo, sin importar quien sea lo castigare por que ese es mi trabajo como pierrot, pues de mi padre e aprendido que el mundo esta lleno de errores"

.

.

.

.

.

El chico tonto, vestido de blanco camino por un sendero de flores rojas que se extendia en el camino pues le habían dicho que por ahí podría encontrarse el sospechoso de la traición a las noches, con sigilo noto como se escuchaban pasos a su alrededor y sin perder tiempo se topo con una mujer pelirosa de capa negra que llevaba una canasta y abrazaba un bulto a su pecho, la mujer hablaba sola por lo que el pensó que realmente estaba demente, con cuidado la siguió por el sendero adentrándose cada vez mas al oscuro bosque donde los cuervos cantaban como si ya supieran lo que iba a pasar, esa noche el inquieto pierrot espero un momento adecuado para lanzarse a su victima con un letal ataque, sin embargo una parte de el le decía que eso no estaba bien pues no podía mancharse las manos de la sangre de una persona que no le había hecho nada, mientras el se debatia internamente no se percato que la mujer se había puesto de cuclillas bajo un árbol, la escucho hablar de nuevo y tomo la canasta dejando aquel bulto desprotegido mientras recolectaba manzanas de un árbol a tres metros

.

.

.

.

.

"esa era mi oportunidad, me acerque al árbol donde la mujer había dejado lo que yo buscaba y lo destape un poco para ver que era, no cabía de la impresión que tenia pues al ver que lo que ella protegia eran un par de bebes me congele, sin embargo al escuchar que los llamaba decidi tomarlos y salir de allí tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitían, después de todo al ver que lo que mi padre buscaba era a sus hijos no podía evitar sentir aun mas remordimiento por matar a la que vendría siendo mi madre adoptiva, pero al detenerme en el claro frente a una cabaña me regañe a mi mismo pues esa mujer era mala por haber separado a sus hijos de mi padre, ademas el mismo emperador me ordeno tomar la vida de ella y si no lo cumplia iban a ser en vano esos meses de entrenamiento intensivo que sayel me hizo tomar, con decisión saque de su funda aquella espada de plata que hace dos meses mi padre me había regalado y me oculte tras una de los muros de madera, había dejado a los niños en el piso con cuidado y tome la empuñadura con ambas manos a la espera de mi primer victima, sin duda alguna el mundo esta lleno de errores."

.

.

.

.

.

El pequeño pierrot clavo su espada de plata en la espalda de la mujer ella cayo muerta de inmediato mientras el veía como el negro se iba tiñendo de un color carmesí, con ese acto la jaula que encerraba la verdadera naturaleza de pierrot se ha abierto dejando asi libre a la bestia salvaje.

 **Ocho años mas tarde**

En un palacio a las afueras de la ciudad se podían observar arrodilladas a cinco personas, todas adultas y con la cabeza gacha, el primero era un hombre de 25 años su nombre clave era coyote y fue considerado como el mas fuerte de todos los pierrot que el emperador poseía, le seguía una mujer rubia muy hermosa llamada halibel la cual era indiferente pero efectiva, el tercero era el pequeño de ahora diecinueve años, ulquiorra quien era el mas fiel a su amo de todos, le seguía el cuarto quien era su mejor amigo, grimjow el mas inteligente y al fina estaba noitra, la fuerza bruta, todos y cada uno de ellos eran la legion que aizen manipulaba para conseguir lo que fuera de la forma mas sucia que pudo conocer, sin embargo no todos eran engañados por el.

.

.

.

.

.

"al terminar mis labores me dirigí a la segunda planta del palacio pues hoy me tocaba cuidar a mis hermanos, los mellizos que rescate de esa mala mujer, al entrar a la habitación note que mi hermanita ya estaba durmiendo pero el pequeño no estaba por ningún lado, con cuidado de no despertar a la niña lo busque de su lado del cuarto y al abrir el armario lo vi, mi hermano estaba metiendo ropa y comida a una mochila que tenia ahi

-natsu que estas haciendo ahí?-el medito su respuesta para después indicarme que me acercara

-ella-señalo la cama de mi hermanita-no quiso venir, dice que es una locura y que si yo lo hago no me querra mas

-pero a donde no quiso ir?

-pierrot-me sorprendio que me llamara asi, como lo sabia el si nadie se lo había dicho-vamonos juntos aizen no es lo que parece y debemos alejarnos lo mas rápido que podamos de el, se que mi tonta hermana te quiere mucho y si vienes conmigo ella lo hara también, huyamos juntos-salio del armario y abrió la ventana dispuesto a marcharse, entonces cuando me miro pude ver que los ojos sin vida de esa mujer se reflejaban en los del niño, frunci mi seño y mi sangre hirvió, sin duda había un traidor entre nosotros"

.

.

.

.

.

Al dia siguiente se dio la noticia de que uno de los hijos del emperador había fallecido de un infarto durante la noche por lo cual la pequeña lloro y los pierrot la consolaron siendo ellos ahora su única familia.

La cabeza de pierrot era acariciada suavemente, la mano de su padre se sentía tan calida y el sonreía con calidez pues ahora su padre lo amaba y confiaba mas en el.

.

.

 **Tiempo después**

"tenia un nuevo trabajo hoy, espere a mi nueva victima oculto en un callejón oscuro, sin embargo escuche un sonido de ruptura y todo cambio de negro a rojo, me dolia el pecho, no quería morir, realmente no quiero morir, si lo hago quien cuidara de ellas, quien velara por ellas, quien las amara como lo hago yo, emiti un gemido agudo y trate de moverme, de levantarme pero al fijar mi vista al frente vi que de pie frente a mis ojos se encontraba zangetzu acompañado de alguien mas

-buen trabajo ichigo, era el, su voz había cambiado pero al enfocar mejor mi visión pude verlo, realmente estaba ahí

-donde esta-me pregunto aquel mocoso de cabellera naranja

-calma-le dijo el-debe estar con mi hermana, si están juntas aizen las tendrá a salvo

-n..na..-un fuerte golpe en mi quijada me evito emitir sonido alguno, en definitiva ese tipo me odiaba y lo peor era que se estaban yendo, padre, hermana, mujer, lo siento fui tan débil que no pude protegerles, realmente fui feliz, realmente los ame mucho…"

.

.

.

.

.

Esta noche el inquieto pierrot estaba muy cansado en sus sueños el pudo ver a sus verdaderos padre y madre.

-te dije que escaparas conmigo-escucho al viento, ulquiorra solo pudo reir

.

.

"-realmente eras tu…natsu…"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Acabe otro maravillosos cap**

 **En lo personal se me hizo un poco aburrido el principio pero al final pude hacerlo mas interesante**

 **Ya rebele que uno de los mellizos era natsu, y también revele la aparición de ichigo**

 **¿Qué otros personajes aparecerán?**

 **Bueno descúbranlo en el siguiente cap**

 **Bye-bye**


End file.
